


Expected Conversation

by Againstme



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againstme/pseuds/Againstme
Summary: Duck finds the words he needs, and they’re unbelievably clumsy, “Well, I have these dreams, these nightmares, something along those lines. They, sort of, tell the future? I think they do at least.”Indrid leans forward, getting closer to Duck, “And you believe that these dreams have something to do with whatever magical entity’s affecting your life.”It’s clearly not a question, more like one of those things Indrid just knows, “Yes."





	Expected Conversation

Duck feels anxiety already forming in his stomach before he’s even knocked on Indrid’s door.

A feeling that isn’t helped at all by the fact that Indrid opens the door just as Duck goes to actually knock.

“Duck Newton, it’s a pleasure to see you.” he says as he moves aside to let Duck inside.

Duck smiles to himself as he steps inside the Winnebago. If Indrid already knew he was going to be there, he probably already knows why Duck’s here. That would make this entire thing so much easier.

“I assume you know why I’m here then?” Duck asks.

Indrid sits and considers Duck for a second with half lidded eyes, “I do, but it would probably be better if you said it out loud. There are many ways for you to say what you came here to say, and the way you’re about to say it will affect my answer.”

Duck sighs and looks around for a seat, the place is still a huge mess, and as Duck’s about to ask where he can sit, Indrid crudely shoves some stuff onto the floor and motions for Duck to sit.

Duck takes a breath as he sits down, and considers his words carefully. He’s never really told anyone about the dreams. While he’s learned to be a bit more open about Minerva, the dreams - nightmares really, he never sees the good parts of the future - have always been his own little secret. 

Finally, he finds the words he needs, and they’re unbelievably clumsy, “Well, I have these dreams, these nightmares, something along those lines. They, sort of, tell the future? I think they do at least.”

Indrid nods, “How do they tell the future?”

“Well, I dreamt that I was drowning and then I almost drowned for real, and it happened when I was younger too, but I don’t remember those as well. They didn’t ever predict good things, but it wasn’t anything as remarkable as almost dying.”

Indrid leans forward, getting closer to Duck, “And you believe that these dreams have something to do with whatever magical entity’s affecting your life.”

It’s clearly not a question, more like one of those things Indrid just knows, but Duck’s still caught off guard a bit by the wording, “Yes, I do believe it’s because of Minerva. Don’t you know about her?”

“Vaguely. I know you are involved in something much bigger than yourself, but my knowledge falls more into the realm of the big picture. I could look at details like that if I wanted, but it has always felt a little intrusive. So I abstain from doing it.”

Duck nods, and decides to finally get to the point, “Well, I recently had a dream much, much worse than usual.”

Indrid interrupts, “The meteor.”

“Yes, so, well, I was just wondering if you had any predictions or visions or whatever that, sort of, involved a meteor crashing into Earth.”

Indrid hums an affirmation, and stays totally still and otherwise silent for about a minute. Through the tinted glasses, Duck can see Indrid’s closed eyes and his furrowed brow. Duck awkwardly stays silent as well, fidgeting a bit with his hands, scared to bother the other in whatever he’s doing.

Looking at the thousands of futures he sees or something like that. To be honest, Indrid’s power is kind of, well, there’s really no better way to say it, freaky.

Finally, Indrid opens his eyes and picks up a piece of paper and a pencil from the floor and starts sketching something.

“You see Duck, the issue with these kinds of predictions is that they pop up relatively often. I usually dismiss them, due to their unlikeliness to actually happen. But, if you tell me that you’ve seen something of the sort happen, I’ll start paying more attention to them.”

As he finishes talking, Indrid stands with his new sketch, and hangs it up next to his map of Kepler.

It’s a simple drawing of a meteor, with a date and time next to it.

“I’ll call if one of them ends up being a real possibility.” Indrid pauses, then quickly adds, “I believe that’s all you wanted to talk to me about. I am not good at pleasantries, so I assume you’ll prefer leaving now. Though, you’re welcome to stay if you want to, Duck.”

Duck laughs softly, “No thank you, Indrid. My break ended five minutes ago anyway, I have to go.”

Duck opens the door, before thinking of something else to ask Indrid.

Before he can turn around, Indrid speaks up, “Don’t worry Duck, I won’t tell the others about your dreams.”

Duck smiles and nods before saying a quick thank you and leaving.

As he leaves, it feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest. Not entirely, but at least he isn’t the only one with this heavy “end of the literal world” type secret on his chest.

The weight gets just a little bit lighter every time Duck passes by Indrid’s Winnebago and he sees the slowly growing pile of scrunched up meteor drawings shoved in a corner.

There’s comfort in knowing that this time, there’s someone actually competent watching over this entire mess. It’s not just Duck.

For once, he’s not alone in this.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted first on tumblr @indridcolds! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
